


Silent Lament

by SarkySquirrel



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Jacob is sad, M/M, Rooks - Freeform, Roth's dead, Society's views on Homosexuality, a lot of quotes from Roth, ac spoilers, especially back then, first time writing AC fan fiction btw, ish, kinda sad, lamenting, sorry if the characters are wrong, there's not enough rothfrye in this world.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roth's dead, and yet he's the only thing Jacob can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Lament

_"Why not?"_

Roth's word's reverberated in his skull. He mulled over it, again and again, analysing... everything. He should have seen it. All the signs were there. Every my dear. Every mention of that bloody crow.

_"Jacob, he is beautiful, isn't he?"_ Maybe Roth wasn't talking about the bird.

The one perched in front of him. Beady eyes staring at him. Dead. Neck snapped by just a pinch of the forefinger and thumb. Trapped in a glass cage. Evie had asked why he had it and where it came from. He didn't say. She didn't test him. Maybe he feared the judgement his sister might impose on him. Maybe she'd call him a deviant. Maybe she wouldn't. Maybe he feared admitting what he felt. But it didn't feel wrong.

_"A chance to have some fun with the bravest man in London."_ Roth was wrong. He wasn't brave. Not when it came to the matters of the heart.

He had some semblance of happiness working with Roth before that last mission. _"Starrick uses child labour to manufacture goods. We must put an end to his production line."_ Roth was ready, willing to kill children. Poor, innocent children. And yet...

Jacob still loved him.

He'd never had the same abstract concept with a woman that felt quite a strong as the one he felt for that man. The scarred man. The gang leader of all gang leaders. The man who was supposed to be his enemy and yet.. became his closest ally, his friend, his... Almost lover.

_"Soon you will understand what it is to be free like I am."_ What did Roth have planned for him? Selfishly, Jacob wanted to know. But he'd never change his decision to save those children.

 They weren't playing games anymore.

_"You should be warned Mr Frye, that when Roth is angry with one, he generally brings suffering to many."_ Lewis had warned him. And the rook was the first of the many.

_"Tonight's  performance immortalises and is for the benefit of a young fellow very near and dear to my heart."_ Roth had boasted from the stage _. "Any concerns or complaints may be addressed to him, ha-ha! Jacob, dear boy, tonight is for you."_ So many innocent people surrounded the stage. They were the many. He was the one.

_"Your move Jacob, my dear!"_ The pet name sounded spiteful in Roth's voice. Jacob winced at the note.

_"Darlin', what a night! The stuff of legends."_ His tone changed. Less vitriolic, fewer laments. It seemed almost happy, victorious.  Jacob asked why. Why he did it. Why he did everything.

_"Slice to bits the ones you deem innocent? Keep the world in its divine manic state?"_ Roth was shouting now. His voice increasing volume. _"For the same reason I do anything-"_

When Roth- When he... The unexpected kiss on Jacob's unsuspecting lips. A thing Jacob never knew he wanted until he had it. The kiss of death. Left an emptiness that left him aching every time the thought crossed his mind.

He almost gave up. Evie reminded him of the fire he used to have, the mentions of Father certainly lit that flame once again.

He saw what the shroud did. Deadly wounds that would never kill. That evil little voice in the back of his head told him he could use the Piece of Eden, heal whatever was left of  Roth's broken body. But he saw what it did to Starrick. It would have driven Roth mad with power, even more so than he already was.

Nobody should hold that much power. Not even him. _"Not even you."_ Roth's voice reverberated in his mind again.

_"Our time was brief, my dear, but I'm always waiting for you."_ Roth may be dead, but Jacob would always be haunted by him. _"I'm your lasting mark, Jacob my boy."_

"Why?" Jacob spoke to an empty train carriage.

_"Why not?"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RothFrye fanfiction because there's not nearly enough in this world. Sorry if the characters aren't exactly how they would act, I've just got a case of the RothFrye feels.  
> Please read and feel free to comment!  
> I really want to read whatever you thought about it! :)


End file.
